Survivor: Vanuatu: The Island of Fire
'''Survivor: Vanuatu- The Islands of Fire''' Survivor: Vanuatu- The Islands of Fire to jedenasta odsłona Farmvivor. Jest to pierwsza edycja, której plemiona zostały podzielone ze względu na płeć. Zwyciężczynią tej edycji okazała się Marta, która pokonała Krzycha w głosowaniu jurorskim 6-3. Prowadzący- kamel98 '''Twisty''' *'''Hidden Immunity Idols-''' jeden został podłożony na etapie, w którym w grze zostało trzynaście osób, a drugi został dodany po połączeniu. *'''Battle of the sexes- '''wojna płci. Plemiona podzielone ze względu na płeć. Yasur- kobiety, Lopevi- mężczyźni *'''Przemieszanie plemion- '''po czterech radach plemienia nastąpiło przemieszanie plemion. *'''Połączenie- '''11 osób. '''Eliminacje''' '''Przebieg gry''' '''Episode 1: Szukanie, układanie- eliminacja Kuby''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Plemiona dzielą się na dwie grupy: szukacze i ukladacze. Zadaniem szukaczy jest odnalezienie fragmentów puzzli ukrytych na forum. Kiedy to zrobią układacze muszą jak najszybciej skleić je razem. Wygrywa drużyna, która pierwsza wykona zadanie. W końcu uczestnicy 9 kobiet i 9 meżczyzn po długiej przerwie rozpoczęło swój start w najnowszej edycji Farmvivor. Po raz pierwszy podział plemienny oparł się na płci: Już tego samego dnia zawiązały się pierwsze sojusze. Wsród kobiet rządziły Justyna, Eliza oraz Marta, a u mężczyzn działały dwda działające przeciwko sobie sojusze: Miłosz i Błazej oraz Lemur i Daniel. Podczas pierwszego zadania Lopevi udało się przy szukaniu wyjść na któtkie prowadzenie jednak szybkość pań była niedopokonania i to Yasur wygrały pierwsze zadanie. Na radzie plemienia panów głosy podzielone były pomiędzy Kubą, a Błażejem. Ostatecznie ten pierwszy został wyeliminowany z gry. '''Episode 2: Słomki, eliminacja Szamanki''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Plemiona na zmianę wyciągają słomki. Mogą wyciągnać1 lub 2 lub 3 słomki z jednym razem. Wygrywa plemię, które wyciagnie ostatnią słomkę/słomki. Po pierwszym triumfie u pań nastąpił chaos, ponieważ ich kapitanka Szamanka chciałą zrezygnować z gry. Na zadaniu plemiona opracowywały różne strategie. Panie i panowie co chwilę ciągneli różne ilości slomek. Kiedy do wyciągnięcia zostało już ich tylko 15 zaczęły się pojawiać nerwy. Przez błąd Justyny przy 8 słomkach mężczyznom udało sięwygrać swoje pierwsze zadanie. Na swojej radzie Yasur jednogłośnie wyeliminowały Szamankę, której chęć zrezygnowania bardzo się nie podobała reszcie plemienia. '''Episode 3, 4: Wiedza o Vanuatu- eliminacja Filipa i Ani''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Uczestnicy odpowiadają na pytania na temat Vanuatu. Osoba, która zgarnie najwięcej punktów wygrywa. Dzień po eliminacji Szamanki prowadzący powitał Lopevi i Yasur niemiłą wiadomością, ponieważ plemiona dowiedzialy się, że wszyscy będą brać udział w zadaniu o indywidualną nietykalność oraz oba oba plemiona pójdą na radę kogoś wyeliminować. Na zadaniu wszystko rezegrało się między Mateuszem, Justynę, Martą i Lemurem. Po ostatnim pytaniu Mateusz objął prowadzenie i wygrał zadanie. Dodatkowym twistem byla możliwość przekazania drugiej nietykalności osobie z przeciwnego plemienia. Matiz wybrał Martę i oboje mieli gwarantowane miejsce w najlepszej czternastce. Na radzie plemienia Lopevi odpadl mało aktywny Filip, a panie przegłosowały Anię S, której tym razem nie udało się dojść daleko. '''Episode 5: Zagadki, eliminacja Daniela''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Uczestnicy mierzą się z zagadkami. Kto pierwszy wstawi rozwiązanie wygrywa punkt dla swojego plemienia. Drużyna z większą liczbą punktów wygrywa immunitet. Po czterech eliminacjach, kiedy każdy już miał wypracowane pozycje w sojuszach nastąpiło przemieszanie plemion. Już nie było więcej Man vs Woman tylko Survivor: Vanuatu. Oto skład nowych plemion, które wybierali Marta oraz Lemur. Pierwszym zadaniem nowych plemion były zagadki. Każdy z plemion mógł podawać rozwiązania, ale tylko pierwszy z poprawnym rozwiązaniem zdobywa punkt. Plemiona szły łeb w łeb i musiało dojść do dogrywki, w której ostatecznie to nowe Lopevi było górą. Na radzie plemienia żółtych większość głosów padła na Daniela, który musiał się pożegnać z grą nie dochodzą daleko. '''Episode 6: One on One, eliminacja Mateusza''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Uczestnicy biorą udział w pojedynkach 1 vs 1. Osob, która wykona swoje zadanie lepiej zdobywa punkt dla plemienia. Kiedy w grze zostalo trzynaście osób prowadzący ujawnił wiadomość o ukryciu bożka nietykalność. Od razu rozpoczęły się poszukiwania, które okazały się owocne dla Elizy. W pierwszym pojedynku stanęli do boju sojusznicy Miłosz i Błażej. musieli oni poprawić podany tekst. Oboje za pierwszym razem nie zdobyli punktu, jednak po wniesieniu poprawek Kiol zgarnął punkt dla Yasur. W następnej rundzie Miki i Krzychu musieli ułożyć jak najdłuższy plan wydarzeń do opowiadania: Opowieść- Małpia myśl o zarabianiu pieniędzy. Pewna Ruda Małpa zarządzała fabryką o bardzo długiej tradycji. Fabryka ta wytwarzała wszystko przedmioty o których każda inna małpa na świecie marzyła. NIestety dochody były coraz mniejsze. Pani prezes myślała o zamknięciu firmy ale wpadła na pewien pomysł. Postanowiła przenieść swoje produkty na nowy rynek skupu, a mianowicie do świata ludzi. Tylko co tacy ludzie jak oni, mogą kupić od takiej małpy jak ja?- pomyśłała Ruda Małpka I wtedy dostała olśnienia. Zarządca firmy MonkeyIndustries zwołała zebranie rady nadzorczej, na którym przedstawiła innym swój nowym pomysł. Idea pani prezes dotyczyła strojów bikini. Produkcja ruszyła natychmiastowo i pierwsza partia wyszła do obiegu w następnym tygodniu. Na początku nie było dużo chętnych na małpie "specjały", małpka znowu zwątpiła. Ale następnego dnia zadzwonił do niej pewien sponsor i zaproponował stworzenie reklamy całkowicie za darmo. I tak oto 2 tygodnie później można było oglądać, czytać taką reklamę "Chcesz mieć coś nowego? Coś oryginalnego? Nie zastanawiaj się tylko kup u nas jedyny w swoim rodzaju strój bikini! Całkowicie ekologiczny, wykonany z kokosów!!!" Do rudej małpki zaczeły przychodzić tłumy farmerek i paru farmerów. Okazało się, że gracze farmeramy od dawna chcieli mieć taki strój w swojej kolkecji. Od tego czasu małpka stała się bogata i zyła długo i szczęśliwie. Miki udało się to zrobićw czasie i wyrównałą stan punktowy. W następnej rundzie Justyna i Marta musiały z ciągu liczb wypisać te które były podzielne przez 3. Kolejna kolejka zawierałą Kiol i Lemura, którzy musieli wypisać z tekstu cztery nazwy kojarzące się z Vanuatu. Kolejny punkt dla Yasur zdobył Miłosz. Po dwóch następnych rundach znowu był remis 3:3 i doszło do dogrywki, w której nietykalnosć dla Yasur wywalczył Kiol. Na radzie plemienia Lopevi zachowanie Matiza doprowadziło do jego eliminacji. '''Episode 7:Ukryte słowa, eliminacja Barona''' *'''Immunity challenge-''' Oba plemiona dostały polecenie, żeby ukryć na forum cztery słowa. Pierwsze plemię, ktore znajdzie słowa przeciwnej drużyny wygrywa. Zadanie postawione przed uczestinkami było bardzo proste, więc tym ciężej było je wygrać. Kiedy oba plemiona znalazły 3 słowa każdy zaczął się denerwować. Jednak dzięki interwencji Elizy z Yasur, żółci wygrali drugie zadanie z rzędu. Na drugiej radzie nowego plemienia czerwonych Wszystki głosy padły na Ignacego, który musiał pożegnać się z grą na 12 miejscu. Pozostała jedenastka mogłą zacząć świętować, ponieważ zostali poinformowani o tym, że są połączeni!!. '''Episode 8: Survivor Auction, Szyfry i eliminacja Justyny.''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Uczestnicy wymyślają szyfry. Następnie o określonej porze szyfry są ujawniane i pierwsza osoba, które rozwiąże wszystkie wygrywa immunitet. Nazajutrz uczestników powitała przez wszystkich lubiana: Aukcja Survivor!. Najważniejszą rzecz na niej- przewagę na następnym zadaniu o nietykalność wylicytował Lemur. Podczas zadania wszyscy głowili się nad wszystkimi szyframi oprócz Lemura, który nie musiał robić aż dwóch. Mądry zakup na licytacji spowodował, że Lemur wygrał pierwsze zadanie po połączeniu. Na radzie plemienia głosy podzieliły się pomiędzy Justynę, a Błażeja. Ostatni głos zadecydował, że pierwszym czlonkiem jury stanie się Justyna. '''Episode 9: Przeszkody na drodze do celu, eliminacja Miłosza.''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Zadanie podzielone na rundy. Po każdej rundzie odpada określona liczba graczy. Zwycięzca ostatniej rundy wygrywa. Dzień po blindsidzie na Justynie prowadzący oznajmił graczom, że osoba z najlepszym dziennikiem na zadaniu otrzyma małą przewagę. Okazało się nią automatyczne przedostanie się do drugiej rundy. Po pierwszej rundzie przejść dalej udało się Miłosz, Marta, Lemur, Eliza i Krzychu. Po wyzwaniu z zegarem i cięciami. Czterema szczęśliwcami okazali się Lemur, Miłosz, Marta i Eliza. W następnej rundzie zawodnicy byli zmuszeni do liczenia trójkątów na obrazku. Zdobywca nagrody za dziennik nie przeszedł do kolejnej rundy. W półfinale zmierzyli się Eliza, Marta i Lemur. Marcie się niestety nie udało i zajęłą trzecie miejsce w tej konkurencji. Podczas ostatniej kolejki sprawdzono umiejętność matematycznego myślenia Elizy i Lemura. Byłej pani z Yasur zagadka bardziej podpasowała i to ona sprzątnęła nietykalność Lemurowi sprzed nosa. Na radzie plemienia nastąpił potrójny remis. Anna, Krzychu i Miłosz dostali po dwa głosy. W powtórce więcej głosów uzyskał Kiol, który pożegnał się z grą i został drugim członkiem jury. '''Episode 10: Różne takie, eliminacja Błażeja''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Prowadzący podaje różne zadania. Pierwsza osoba, która je poprawnie rozwiąże zgarnia punkt. Po eliminacji Kiola oczywistym celem stał się jego sojusznik Błażej. Jednak zanim doszło do eliminacji odbyło się zadanie o immunitet, w którym prym wiedli Krzychu i Lemur. W końcu Lemurowi udało się wygrać. Na radzie plemienia pozostali gracze wyeliminowali ostatnią osobę z sojuszu Miłosza- Błażeja '''Episode 11: Gaszenie wulkanów, eliminacja Miki''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź na pytanie dostaję się punkt. Podczas następnego wyzwania ponownie wszystko zeszło do dwóch osób. Lemur i Krzychu walczyli o immuinttet i ponownie wygrał ten drugi. Na radzie plemienia sojusz Marty, Krzycha, Elizy i Anny wyeliminował Miki. '''Episode 12: "Opowieść", eliminacja Marzeny''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Przeczytanie opowieści, a następnie udanie się na stacje, aby jak najszybciej odpowiedzieć na podane pytania. Przed następnym zadaniem prowadzący przedstawił uczestnikom przetłumaczoną historię z oryginalnej wersji Survivor: Vanuatu. Uczestnicy następnie musieli jak najszybciej odnaleźć odpowiednie stacje i odpowiedzieć na pytania. Lemur, który od paru rad był zagrożony po raz kolejny wygrał nietykalność zmuszając sojusz do eliminacji Vanitachi. '''Episode 13: Rekordy, eliminacja Elizy''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Rebusy W tym epizodzie uczestnikom udało się pobić rekord na trwanie zadania(1,5 minuty) oraz rekord w ilości uczestników (aż/tylko 1 sztuka xD). Tą jedną osobą był Lemur, który z łatwością ponownie zgarnął nietykalność. Jego głos zaważył o tym kto ma odpaść i z grą pożegnała się Eliza. '''Episode 14: Pamięć, eliminacja Anny''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Odpowiadanie na pytania na temat wydarzeń z edycji. Przed zadaniem uczestnicy musieli przeczytać całą edycję, żeby przypomnieć sobie najważniejsze wydarzenia. Walka toczyła się do ostatniego pytania. Gdyby krzychu odpowiedział ostatni doszło by do dogrywki, jednka dzięki niemu Marcie udało się przerwać passę zwycięstw Lemura. Na radzie plemienia Lemur był bardzo zagrożony, ale to Anna musiała pożegnać się z grą. '''Episode 15: Wielki tor, eliminacja Pati''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Zadanie wieloczęściowe, po każdej części odpada najgorsza osoba. Pati, Lemur, Krzychu i Marta dokonali tego. Doszli razem do finałowej czwórki. Już było bliżej niż dalej. Podczas pierwszej rundy zadania zawodnicy musieli przejść przez labirynt. Przez tę rundę udało się przejść tylko Marcie i Lemurowi. W finale zadania o immunitet i miejsce w najlepszej trójce ryzykanci musieli rozwiązać szyfr skontruowany przez prowadzącego. Pierwszy hasło "Final three" podał Lemur i ponownie wygrał naszyjnik nietykalności. Rada plemienia po raz pierwszy od dawna była jednomyślna. Grę opuściła Patrycja. '''Episode 16: Liczenie, eliminacja Lemura''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Uczestnicy przez okreslony okres czasu musieli liczyć. Osoba, który doliczyła do największej liczby wygrywała miejsce w finale. Zadanie o finałową dwójkę okazało się banalnie proste, tym trudniej było je wygrać. Lemur pierwszy raz od dawna poradził sobie najgorzej. Wszystko musiało się roztstrzygnąć pomiędzy Martą, a Krzychem. Marta przekroczyła limit czasowy, dzięki czemu Krzychu wygrał swoją pierwszą i zarazem ostatnią nietykalność do finału wybierając Martę. Przez to Lemur odpadł i dołączył do grona jury jako dziewiąty ostatni członek. '''Episode 17: Finałowa rada, wygrana Marty.''' Jury postarało się z pytaniami(a zwłaszcza Eliza :D). Finaliści byli zasypywani masę różnych wiadomości. Niektóre były głupie, a niektóre bardzo, ale to bardzo ważne. Ostatecznie wszystko zwróciło się do początkowego podziału. Marta otrzymała głosy od kobiet, a Krzychu od mężczyzn. Jako, że w jury było aż 6 przedstawicielek Yasur, Marta została zwyciężczynią Survivor: Vanuatu- The Islands of Fire!!!! '''Voting History''' '''Ciekawostki'''